disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Town (TV series)
My Town is an ABC TV drama series that debuted in 1986. It starred Meredith Salenger and Glenn Ford, and was written by Gil Grant. It originally aired as a Disney Sunday Movie telefilm on May 25, 1986. Synopsis In a small American town where there is a precious sweetness of life, the arrival of a young teacher causes a cascade of conflicts while two young teens stalk a strange man they take for a Soviet spy. Wheelerville, Ohio, is a small town where people seeking to start new lives can get that chance. The idea came from Lucas Wheeler, the banker and descendant of the town's founder, and the unsold series was to relate incidents in the lives of the people who attempt to rebuild their lives as seen through the eyes of Amber Wheeler, Lucas's pretty granddaughter. My City is a television film broadcast in 1986 on ABC in the weekly newly titled The Disney Sunday Movie and heiress of the show created on the same channel in 1954 by Walt Disney himself, under the title Disneyland. Pilot for a series that will never see the day, My City prominently display many ambitions. TV movie evokes, in fact, a panel of themes, any interest amount, as the passage troubled teen, abandoning mother, sex education in Puritan America, integration into a new city , or looking for spies. But now, it does not have the wherewithal to properly treat them. Too many characters and issues are addressed so that the viewer attends a mishmash that goes in all directions without ever being able to find a consistent frame, even taking shortcuts certain subjects. Fiction would probably gained to focus on one, the stronger the evidence: the arrival of the young teacher in New York City in this province. The cultural gap between the two worlds is, indeed, a huge point to ask a series of questions, with strong dramatic potential, all the more exciting as each other. The struggle between these two societal visions obviously worth the blow to be treated better, without ending up embedded in fantastic adventures. Cast aside, Glenn Ford (already seen at Disney in the title role in the film Smith! in 1969,) assumes the character of Lucas Wheeler, the banker of the city and is responsible for all the changes taking place in the small town. Beside him, Meredith Salenger (coming off Natty Gann , a Disney production of the previous year) interprets the girl Lucas, Amber; actress replaying for the label many years later, in 2009, in Race to Witch Mountain My City is an ambitious TV movie loses interest too want to go in all directions: it pays, in reality, very expensive being the pilot of a series that has not emerged. Cast *Meredith Salenger as Amber Wheeler *Glenn Ford as Lucas Wheeler *Kate Mulgrew as Laura Adams *Mary Jackson as Mrs. McDaniel *Parker Jacobs as Tug Wheeler *Laraine Newman as Cynthia Fisher *James Widdoes as Hal Fisher *Elya Baskin as Slovack *Ellen Geer as Mother *Richard Erdman as Fletcher Mays Gallery 1986-maville-2.jpg 1986-maville-3.jpg 1986-maville-4.jpg Category:Television series by Disney Category:1986 films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes